Building information modeling (BIM) can refer to the generation and/or management of data associated with a building (e.g., data associated with the components, equipment, and/or properties of a building). For example, BIM data can include architectural, mechanical, electrical, plumbing, sanitary, fire, and/or geometrical information associated with a building.
The leading international standard for describing the data contained within a building information model is called the Industry Foundation Classes (IFC), which is an open standard designed and maintained by the Building Smart Alliance. This is a very comprehensive standard that provides for the description of data related to many sub-domains related to the design, build, construction, and/or operation of a built environment (e.g., building).
The amount of BIM data associated with a building, and codified or expressed in the IFC standard, tends to be proportional to the size of the building, and can grow exponentially based on the number of specific sub-domains that are identified and documented in the BIM, including, for example, plumbing, electrical, or HVAC systems. Therefore, even a small building with very complete information for many different systems within the building may have a very large amount of BIM data associated therewith.
BIM data can be very useful information for a building manager, building contractor, building maintenance, among other service providers for a building. Many buildings do not currently have BIM data associated with the building. Buildings that do not have BIM data associated with them can have limitations when it comes to navigation, maintenance, and troubleshooting products.